


I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From (And Neither Would You)

by xAestheticallyXReadingx



Series: PortalPunks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And This is so far my shortest work so !!!, But they're both dumb as Buckets, Drabble Collection, Except they're Disaster Almost-but-not-quite-Couple, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God the tags are a mess lol, Hair Braiding, If it makes no sense then it shouldn't, In Media Res, Not because this work of fiction is supposed to be surreal, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, This work of fiction probably won't get elaborate but who knows, Yes the future considers Shrek as a cinematic masterpiece, but like there is Context that the average reader won't know because I Personally Don't Know You, disaster couple, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAestheticallyXReadingx/pseuds/xAestheticallyXReadingx
Summary: "Usually, whenever I see the stars, it's always when we're hiding. Or right before an ambush." Angélo has his classic hat off, blue eyes staring at the sky."Huh." Fin pauses, just as interested in the night. "I see them a lot often. But it's pretty dangerous for me to be outside during night, so I don't do it often." She absentmindedly runs her hand on a scar across her arm.They're silent, the only sound they hear is the hum of various insects.And softly, almost a whisper, Angélo responds, "They're nice...Peaceful."And just as softly, Fin smiles.---A collection of drabbles.





	I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From (And Neither Would You)

**Author's Note:**

> Some context before you(the viewer) read than I can share:  
> \- Finley, also called Fin, is a human-like mermaid (Has legs, but is otherwise pretty much mermaidish)  
> \- "Aces" Angélo is a western outlaw  
> \- both are not of the same universe (bear with me lol) and several other names will be mentioned in relation to the shenanigans  
> \- both characters are under eighteen (Fin is roughly 15 and Angélo is 16/17)  
> \- both were raised with unstable lives, and so when they they have a lot more time to cool off, they take advantage in it by bring dumb teens or Sleeping 10 Hours A Day
> 
> Thanks Jade for the idea  
> And thank YOU, the viewer, for watching this program.
> 
> All characters mentioned in the work are either mine or my friend's.
> 
> If you have any more questions, you can go to my tumblr :).

 

 

Angélo can't say he isn't confused when he stops running. "Why did you get my hat?" he questions, slightly tinged with leftover anger.

 

Drenched from jumping into a river, Fin holds a soggy hat, just as wet as herself. Satisfied, she responds, "You're too slow." Fin pauses. "You're _welcome_ , Aces."

 

Angélo grumbles his way to her, before grabbing his hat. "...Thanks." He turns back.

 

Fin walks next to Angélo, but is surprised when he takes off his coat, wrapping it around her. "Here; you're drenched."

 

Fin pauses again. "...I'm a sea monster, Angélo."

 

Angélo blushes, looking away. "...You're still wet."

 

* * *

 

Fin clamps her hand against her mouth from giggling. Angélo crouches next to her, containing his laughter better but with a devious grin.

 

It isn't so bad, having some adults as friends. They offer loads of advice (wanted and unwanted), and are generally cool people to spend time with.

 

Of course, it really isn't bad when the two teens wait for a victim to fall for a simple bucket-on-the-door prank, something they learned from Phoenix.

 

They sit close to each other as they listen to footsteps coming. And they both run away together as someone screams, laughing without any cares.

 

* * *

 

His southern drawl more pronounced from annoyance, Angélo grumbles, "Think they'll come back for us?"

 

Fin, just as impatient, gives him a stolen umbrella. "Hope so."

 

Left back accidentally in East Eurasia, they wait for a portal to open soon. Edward is dependent, but not reliable in magic yet.

 

Both of them sit tired and grumpy on a bench. Fin yawns, leans her head against Angélo's shoulder, and mumbles, "Tell me when they 're here, please."

 

Angelo shifts his body position to hold Fin better. Fin's shorter and smaller frame feels comfortable in his arm, and he waits, head against Fin's.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Careful_. Not all of our hair is immobile."

 

"Well _maybe_ you're hair shouldn't be able to move by themselves," Angélo jokes, fumbling to braid Fin's hair when they won't stop moving on their own.

 

Without a comeback, Fin focuses on feeling Angelo's hands through her hair.

 

She's quiet, before asking, "How do yow know how to braid anyways?"

 

"...Someone taught me," he answers, voice fond with a wistful memory.

 

Not wanting to butt in too much, Fin says eventually, "... you're pretty good at it. Must've taught you well."

 

"...Thanks." She can't see him, but Fin can sense Angélo smiling.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Phoenix introduced movies in color, she'd been bringing various films to watch with her friends (alongside with a 3D projector like a futuristic show-off she is).

 

Tonight, Phoenix presented a "cinematic masterpiece" called Shrek. Unfortunately, the "fantasy inaccuracies" were too much for Claire and Edward that they decided to go to bed early. Ironically, Phoenix had to work her part on studying about portals, so she couldn't watch.

 

Which left Fin and Angelo trying to stay awake to finish the movie.

 

 _Try_. It wasn't long until Angélo laid his head against Fin's and she laid back, both sleeping.

 

* * *

 

Angélo can't help but laugh when he sees Fin flaunt herself. As a joke, she is wearing Angelo's black coat and hat, alongside with his bright red bandanna.

 

If she wasn't so cute acting silly, he would've probably stopped her five minutes ago.

 

He's been laughing for a while, chuckles becoming loud hiccups soon enough. With a crude impression of a southern accent, Fin jokes, "I'm Aces Angélo and I think a big hat can show how much I'm obsessed with myself!"

 

She sticks out her tongue, and Angélo starts howling with laughter, bending over with tears in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Fin has never seen snow before.

 

Sure, she's heard of it from ancient books she's found, but it's basically nonexistent where she came from, ice barely existing in the poles.

 

So when everyone is in Claire's world during the winter, the small white flakes that fall mesmerize Fin.

 

She's not the only one, Angélo stares at the white ground too.

 

At the corner of Fin's eyes, she sees Artemis throw a ball of snow at Edward, and she copies that motion.

 

As Angélo turns, stunned from a shot of ice, he meets Fin's carefree grin with another ball of snow.

 

* * *

 

Angélo has a small amount of freckles on his nose, Fin notices.

 

She does that often, and can proudly say that she's very observant.

 

Like how Neo has a very intimidating, dry voice, especially when she's sarcastic.

 

Like how Alula's smiles are small, fake almost all the time.

 

Like how Angélo almost always has his hair in a small, loose ponytail.

 

Like how Tania's glare, despite how much she protests, do look a lot like her sister's.

 

Like how Angélo hands have the most scars on him, tiny and knife-like.

 

Like how Angélo's eyes are a _very_ pretty ocean blue.

 

* * *

 

Angélo and Fin sit still, staring at the stars. It's a comfort they both like, something they both can depend on.

 

Silently, Fin stands up. She offers a hand, and Angélo grabs it. Both of the figures start to walk back.

 

Wearing what is basically a tank top and shorts, Fin can't help but wrap her arms around herself.

 

Angélo pauses, before unwrapping his coat and putting it on Fin's shoulders. If it weren't for the darkness, they both would have noticed each other's growing blush.

 

"Thanks," Fin says, without any flush.

 

"No problem," Angélo responds, also without a flush.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the title is from Hozier's Like Real People Do (an AMAZING SONG I must say).
> 
> NOT ONLY THAT, but the drabbles are specifically aligned in a way to play the same amount of time the song plays >:).
> 
> (So listen to the song with this k lol)
> 
> I have a tumblr :) (XAestheticallyXSneezingX)


End file.
